


The First Six

by Timeless_Anarchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Villianelle, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy
Summary: A villianelle poem I wrote for a class detailing the first six seasons of Supernatural!





	

Carry on my wayward son  
Their father’s been gone for more than a day  
There will be peace when you are done 

The yellow-eyed demon seems to have won  
It has stolen the youngest one away  
Carry on my wayward son 

The demonic takeover has begun  
It is Dean Winchester’s (first) judgement day  
There will be peace when you are done 

Castiel has raised Dean from perdition  
Sam has opened Lucifer’s passageway  
Carry on my wayward son 

The time for the apocalypse has come  
The Winchester’s bond is dwindling away  
There will be peace when you are done 

Cass’ vessel the Leviathans overrun  
Sammy’s sanity is in a bad way  
Carry on my wayward son  
There will be peace when you are done


End file.
